Unexpected Guest
by Deadman5880
Summary: It's mating season and Rin has a problem he needs to take care of. WARNING: YAOI. BonRin


Rin walked into his dorm room and slammed the door shut, breathing harshly. He knew it was mating season for demons and it was taking a huge affect on him.  
He walked towards his bed, taking his uniform off and throwing it on the ground. Rin looked down at his member to see it was already hard and leaking pre-cum just from the thoughts he had been having today. He started to stroke himself, starting off slow but quickly changing his pace to a much faster one.  
It wasn't long before Rin was on all fours, stroking himself while teasing his virgin hole with his long, black tail. Rin brought the tip of his tail up to his mouth to suck the end of it for lubrication before slipping it inside himself.  
"Nng-ha!" The extra appendage moved in and out of him, slowly, allowing himself to adjust to the feeling of a foreign object.  
Rin felt his insides tightening as he was reaching close to his climax. His hand began to move faster, squeezing each time he got to the head. He heard the sound of keys as his tail hit his prostate, causing his eyes to roll back into his head and his seed to spray onto his chest and the bed sheets. "Aghh! Ha!" As Rin came down from his high, he turned his head to the side to see none other than Suguro, standing in the doorway, becoming turned on by the sight before him.  
Suguro looked over Rin, taking in every detail. The way his blue eyes were glazing over with lust, the drool that hung out of his mouth. His tail that sway tauntingly up in the air above him and how his member was still hard and his body was shinning with sweat.  
"Bon..." Rin groaned, he wanted the young Aria. Suguro walked over to the bed and knelt behind the half-demon, lowering his head so that he could see what he was working with clearly.  
_I shouldn't be doing this! Why can't I stop myself_? Bon thought to himself. He grabbed Rin's tail and began to stroke the base and squeeze it, earning respectable moans from the teen in front of him.  
"Agh-ah.. mnf.." Rin gripped the sheets below him as he felt Suguro press a finger inside of him. He hand large hands, and even though his fingers weren't as thick as his tail, it felt even better.  
Suguro stuck another digit in, kissing Rin's cheeks. He started to notice that his own member felt painfully restricted within his pants and it needed to be out. He took his fingers out of Rin and unzipped his pants before removing them completely along with his boxers.  
The bluenette looked back to see Suguro lining himseld up with his entrance. "B-Bon..."  
"Heh...you look so weak right now..." He shoved himself into Rin, who let out a loud cry of pain. Suguro held his place for a minute, waiting for Rin to give the go ahead to move. Once he saw Rin nod his head, he pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back into him.  
Rin moved his hips along with Suguro's thrusts, giving them both more pleasure. Just as Rin was finally getting used to the large foreign object inside him, Suguro slammed into his prostate, causing Rin to silence himself and freeze.  
"Th-there... S-Suguro... Again.." Suguro pulled out and slammed into his sweet spot again. As he pulled out once more, he felt an object entering him. Suguro groaned and looked back to see Rin's tail matching his thrusts as he went in and out of Rin.  
He turned his focus back onto the squirming boy beneath him, slamming into his prostate and grabbing his member with one hand, and one nipple with the other.  
"Ah... Rin I'm gonna cum soon!" Bon rubbed Ring's length and squeezed tightly as he felt the demons tail hit his prostate. "Fuck Rin!"  
"Nya! Ha! I'm gonna cu-ahh!" Rin let his seed spill out once more onto his chest and into Suguro's hand. Suguro thrust a few more times before releasing into Rin, his tail rubbing against his sweer spot.  
The two remained in the positing they were before Rin slowly pulled his tail out of Suguro and he pulled out of Rin, collapsing beside the half-demon. Rin turned so that he was facing Bon and moved closer to him before falling asleep. Bon tried to remember what he had come in here for, but all he could think about was Rin.  
He had suddenly remembered the reason as he saw Yukio standing in the doorway, glaring at Suguro as he lay with Rin. _Ah fuck_.


End file.
